


I Miss You

by KadynE2025



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek has to work, Derek misses Spencer, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Spencer cannot work, Spencer got shot in the knee, Spencer is hurt, Spencer is lonely, Spencer wants to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Spencer was shot in the knee, so he can't work in the field. He is sad and lonely, because Derek has been out solving cases and Garcia won't even let him have a cookie. Derek is sad that he can't stay with Spencer and take care of him. Hopefully this turns out to be fluff. The last one I posted turned out pretty well so here we go!
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is just gonna be fluff. Most likely 5-6 chapters. Maybe more maybe less. We'll see. Hope you enjoy! <3

**SPENCER REID**

"Why can't I have a cookie Garcia? Just one cookie." I ask

"Because they are for Hotch. He's sad. He gets cookies. You can have a sucker." Garcia says stubbornly

"I got shot in the knee. Why don't I deserve a cookie. I'm sad that I don't get to work."

"Take a sucker and stop talking, I have work to do."

I sigh and grab a sucker. I start to wonder what Derek is doing. I mean I know that he is probably working, but I still wonder. I wish we could be at his house, cuddling and watching Saturday morning cartoons. I miss him. I wish that I could be with him, but alas Derek is catching bad guys and I am sitting here eating a purple sucker. I stand up and walk to the bullpen. I sit down at my desk and open up one of the case files I have on my desk. I read it and start to wonder what the case they are working on is about. I walk up to Derek's office and sit down in his chair. I curl up into a ball and fall asleep. I wake up after a few hours because my leg hurts. I stretch out my legs and look at the ceiling. I sigh.

"There you are! Derek has been calling your phone for the past 20 minutes. I'll tell him to call his office phone." Garcia says exasperated 

"Oh... Ok..."

She walks out and soon enough the phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Derek says

"Hi."

"Why are you in my office?"

"I-I missed you..." I mumble 

"I'll be home soon y'know? As soon as I get there, I'll take you home and I promise I won't leave your side."

"Okay."

"I love you baby. I can't wait to get home that way I can snuggle you."

"I love you too Der."

"Okay. I have to go catch this guy that way I can be there with you quicker."

He hangs up and I curl up in his chair again. Maybe this time I will sleep until he gets here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek returns to find Spencer sleeping in his office. Spencer and Derek go home and cuddle

**DEREK MORGAN**

I walk into my office and see Spencer curled into a ball in my desk chair. He is so adorable. I walk over to him and kiss his nose. His eyes fly open.

"Hey Baby Boy." I whisper

"Hi..."

"Are you ready to go home?"

He nods. I help him to his feet. We get into my car and I drives us home. When we get there, I unlock the door and he goes straight to the coffee pot. I hear a cupboard open and the coffee pot starts brewing. After unpacking my go-bag I head to the kitchen and wrap my arms around his waist. I bury my nose in his shoulder.

"I missed you so much." I mumble

"I missed you too Der."

"What do you wanna do? I'm all yours for the next 24 hours at least. I took tomorrow off that way I could be with you. So we can do anything you want."

"I just want to snuggle with you and not worry about the rest of the world. All I want to do is be with you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"How about we take this coffee and this package of Oreos, and go watch T.V?"

"That sounds amazing!"

I grab the cookies and he pours two cups of coffee, then we walk to the bedroom. I open the cookies and he sits down beside me. I pull him to my chest and feed him a cookie. He laughs and I smile, knowing that I am the one that makes him laugh and smile. I make him happy. When I am gone he misses me. When I am here all he wants is me. He loves me. He is the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I would do anything to make this moment last, but I know that soon enough the moment will fade and disappear. Soon this moment will turn into another moment. I only hope that there will be many more happy moments to come. Many more moments like this one. But for now, I will enjoy this moment. With the man of my dreams resting in my arms.

I hear Spencer sigh. It is a sigh of contentment. He is happy here, in this moment too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter is good. I was working on this most of the week. I know it doesn't seem like do to the length, but I wanted to this chapter to have Derek's thoughts in it instead of it being mostly conversation. I honestly hope that it is good and that you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**SPENCER REID**

When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I see at two beautiful brown eyes. Derek's eyes remind me of melted dark chocolate. You can see every emotions that he feels just by looking into his eyes. When he is sad, they cloud over and harden. When he is happy, the shine and glitter. When you look into his eyes you can always tell what he is thinking. Even when his face is serious, his eyes tell you everything. He may look very upset, but his eyes may shine. When I look into his eyes all I see is love. I see love no matter what is happening around us. 

"What are you thinking Pretty Boy?" Derek whispers

"Nothing..." I answer in an equally quiet tone

"I know you're thinking about something, you're face is so relaxed." He runs his thumb over my cheek

I smile. He smiles back, his eyes shining. He kisses the tip of my nose and pulls me even closer to him. I could stay like this forever, but alas soon the morning sun will rise to the center of the sky and we will have to leave. Thoughts of Criminals invade my happiness. Thoughts of death and murder. Thought of sadness. Then I remember that I am here. I should be happy right where I am while I can be here. I smile to myself again

"'Every heart sings a song, incomplete until another heart whispers back.' That is one of my favorite Plato quotes, and it reminds me of you." I whisper

"I love you so much Spencer."

"'Love is the name for our pursuit of wholeness, for our desire to be complete.' Plato"

"You've got a quote for everything don't you?" He laughs

"Yah pretty much."

"Do you have a quote for sadness?" Derek asks randomly 

"No I am not going to say sad things, when I am so happy. 'I love you not only for who you are, but for who I am when I am around you.' Unknown. 'Immature love says: I love you because I need you. Mature love says: I need you because I love you.' Erich Fromm. 'The heart that meant to love you will fight for you when you want to give up, pick you up when you're feeling down, and will give you their smile when it's hard to find yours. They will NEVER get strength from seeing you weak, power from seeing you hurt, or joy from seeing you cry. The heart that's meant to love you wants to see the best of you, not hurt you!' Trent Shelton." 

"Never leave me Spencer..."

"I will be here as long as you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend recently told me to look up my username, and when I did someone had posted one of my fics to another website. Thankfully whoever did so gave me credits, but please don't repost anyone's works without permission. If you didn't write you do not have the right to take it and repost it. Ask before you repost.


End file.
